The present invention relates to the application of adhesive to a surface.
When applying adhesive to a surface, for example for installation of ceramic tile or floor coverings, it is common practice to place a quantity of the adhesive on the surface and to then spread the adhesive with a notched trowel in order to create adhesive beads that are spaced apart. This procedure is time-consuming and inefficient, and requires a substantial amount of clean-up work.